


Hanabi Heat

by ymdtrash



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Ecchi, Fluff, M/M, Smut, date gone wild, yukata strip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymdtrash/pseuds/ymdtrash
Summary: When Ryosuke and Yuto decided to go on a cute hanabi date but things happened making the night extra hotter than usual.





	Hanabi Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Random cute prompt turned into something explicit~

Hand in hand yuto and ryosuke walks to where the fireworks display will happen. They’ve decided to go on a date wearing a yukata. Yuto’s yukata was blue accented with some bamboo stripes while ryosuke’s was white having the same pattern as yuto’s. It was actually a couple Item, they’ve bought it last time when they visited Okinawa for a vacation.

 

“Can we buy some of those?”, yuto asked referring to those caramelized apples displayed on one kiosk along the busy street of that place.

 

“You’ve eaten so many chocolates earlier and you still want more sweets?!”, Ryosuke half scolding half asking yuto as the taller guy puts his best puppy eyes to convince ryosuke to give in to what he wanted

 

“Alright …. Alright, just one okay! Or your teeth will rot”, ryosuke said defeated as yuto hugged him and smiled and off he goes to buy what he wanted

 

After that, the couple continued their walk. Few minutes after, they finally found the perfect spot to watch the fireworks. Seated near the river, ryosuke had his head leaning on yuto’s  shoulder as the other’s head was also leaning on ryosuke’s head, yuto fanning the impatient ryosuke as he clings more onto yuto’s arm.

 

“Are you okay?” yuto asked concerned as he lowered his head and peeked at ryosuke’s beautiful face

 

“I’m okay, just a little impatient” he replied

 

“You’re always impatient”, yuto joked and chuckled as ryosuke slightly hit yuto’s arm playfully then answered “shut up” and smiled. Little did ryosuke know, his yukata slightly opened when he hit yuto and the other guy noticed it as he gulped on his own saliva because of the sudden heat caused by that split-second chest exposure from ryosuke.

Ryosuke clings on yuto again making it harder for the taller guy to stay calm. Yuto was stiff but ryosuke didn’t noticed. When everything seems so fine, and yuto almost calming down, ryosuke decided to let go of yuto and decided to lie down his lap.

 

 “What are you doing?”, Yuto suddenly blurted out with a very controlled voice

 

“I’m sleepy, wake me up when the fireworks' about to start”, ryosuke demanded as he closed his eyes facing yuto. The other guy can’t do anything about it so he just sighed and admired ryosuke’s beautiful sleeping face in front of him. Heavy breathing can be heard from yuto as he was caressing and fixing ryosuke’s hair. He’s gathering all the patience he had left to not attack the sleeping ryosuke with his sexual desires there and then.

 

5 minutes until the time for the most awaited event, ryosuke suddenly woke up. Yuto’s face was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

 

“Ohayou~” yuto greeted playfully with a weak smile

 

“Did I sleep too much?”

 

“No, not really, about 30 minutes maybe”

 

“I didn’t miss the fireworks right?”

 

“You didn’t, you woke up in time. It’s about to start”

 

“Why is your face like that? You have a supressed look on your face”, Ryosuke noticed

 

_Dammit ryosuke, I’ve been controlling myself since earlier, and it really hurts now, something really hurts down there._  Yuto wanted to blurt out but doesn’t want to spoil ryosuke’s good mood after a nice nap.

 

“My legs are just numb” he replied instead

 

“Is my head that big and heavy?” ryosuke chuckled with a nice oh so perfect teasing smile adding to yuto’s misery

 

“You don’t know how much you’ll get laid later” yuto mumbled low

 

“What? Saying something?” ryosuke asked not hearing clearly what yuto just said

 

“Nothing just enjoy the fireworks”

 

The display started as beautiful colors brighten the dark sky. It was too beautiful but the view beside yuto was more elegant, it’s ryosuke.

 

“This is the last one! Let’s kiss!” ryosuke suddenly said as he pulled yuto closer and smacked a kiss on his lips as the last set of fireworks were lighten.

 

“That’s it I can’t take it anymore!” ryosuke’s puzzled as yuto drags him forcefully back home. Yuto can’t take it anymore and that kiss was the final straw. Yuto can’t wait. It took them 10 minutes to finally return to yuto’s apartment. Ryosuke didn’t say a word while he was being dragged because yuto looks so scary and fragile he doesn’t want to break him.

 

“Hey yuto, what’s wrong?! Hey, let go, your grip’s too tight” Ryosuke finally said when they entered his apartment.

“I really can’t take it anymore baby”, yuto said as the shorter guy was taken aback by that endearment

 

“Hey what’s wrong? Please tell me, did I do something wrong?” ryosuke asked as he went near the taller guy and caressed his face still asking what’s wrong with the taller one.

 

“Nothing really, you did nothing. It’s just that… “ yuto replied

 

“What? just tell me”

 

“It’s just you were…so-hot-back-there-when-your-yukata-opened-up-a-little-making-me-think-about-weird-thought-and-I-just-can’t-admit-it-in-front-of-you-right----“

 

Yuto’s bullet words were cut off by ryosuke’s peck on his lips. “You’re talking too fast. Let’s leave the talking behind and start working your lust off”, ryosuke whispered making the atmosphere around them hotter than earlier. Ryosuke smirked as he pulled yuto by the belt of his yukata towards where the bedroom is located.

 

Ryosuke, staring at yuto seductively, climbed the bed without breaking eye contact with yuto as the taller guy’s lust became stronger and stronger. Ryosuke chuckled when his back finally meets the headboard of yuto’s bed. Yuto hurriedly hovered over ryosuke then pulled him making the smaller guy trapped under yuto.

 

“You really know how to tease me Yamada Ryosuke”, yuto whispered as he said his name in a passionate tone

 

“Did I pushed the right buttons?” ryosuke smirked again and pulled yuto down devouring his lips as both of them started making out. Ryosuke’s arms tangled on Yuto’s neck as the other’s arms were caressing the smaller frame’s face and body.

Yuto pulled ryosuke’s yukata belt revealing his milky white body that yuto loves oh so much. He left ryosuke’s lips to get a taste of his neck and clavicles. Ryosuke was a moaning mess already. He was making a mess out of yuto’s hair as the latter keeps on trailing kisses down his luscious body. Yuto looked up at ryosuke before licking on his right nipple while the other one was being played by his other hand. Ryosuke arched his back at the tingling sensation which gives shivers all over his body. It was too hot. Seeing yuto doing all those things to him with lustful eyes and sweaty appearance makes his mind and body gone even wilder.

 

Before yuto could remove ryosuke’s boxers, he immediately stopped him then flipped yuto. The smaller figure’s now sitting on top of the taller one. Wanted to tease yuto a little, ryosuke tried grinding their most heated area together as loud grunts escapes yuto’s beautiful mouth.

 

“It’ll be too unfair if I’m the only one undressed right?” with a playful look, yama stares at yuto as he pulled yuto’s belt with his teeth. As he continued biting the belt, yuto’s hands reached for the other’s legs to stop him from doing unnecessary movements or else he won’t be able to control it anymore.

 

When yuto’s yukata was finally off, yamada teased him too like how yuto teased him earlier. Trailing kisses, marking territories, number of tickling licks and more that almost made yuto lose it.

 

Both finally naked, yuto flipped the both of them again as he positioned himself ready to experience pure bliss. Taking a glance on ryosuke’s face, he whispered “I love you” then finally entered him. Due to extreme pleasure and some pain, ryosuke’s moan became a little too loud so yuto kissed him as he waits for him to adjust.

 

When he’s finally ready, yuto moved making ryosuke moan again but this time with pure pleasure. They’re both on their own world like nothing matters but the two of them alone.  

Slick kisses, small nips on each other’s skin and sweet words of love can be heard while they make love... As well as skin slapping, powerful thrusts, loud grunts and moans. These are in a loop.

 

Everytime yuto’s thrusts become harder, it’s always, almost, making them feel all over the place.

 

Feeling near the edge, yuto pulled ryosuke up making him sit on his lap as he continues his deep and hard thrusts, ryosuke tangled his arms again on yuto’s neck and kissed him. Both of them are fighting for dominance. Yuto grabs ryosuke’s forgotten member that was trapped between them and played with it. Not satisfied, yuto intensified the pleasure both of them were feeling as he stroked ryosuke's member harder, sending the smaller guy over the edge.

 

“I’m… ah… Neh...ah..near!” ryosuke whispered slightly stuttering because of the ecstasy that’s brought to him by yuto’s existence

 

“Me too!!” Yuto hissed as he fasten his pace, it’s too fast even the both of them can’t believe it’s happening.

 

With one last deep final thrust, both of them were sent to oblivion. Yuto laid ryosuke down, still connected as he almost passed out above him. Both panting, Ryosuke hugged yuto’s nakedness and whispered “I really love it when you do things to me baby, I really love you”

 

Yuto smiled when he heard what Ryosuke said then he replied “I love you too baby, more than you can imagine” and kissed ryosuke’s cheeks making both of them giggle.

 

After a few seconds, they heard the doorbell rang, both of them were surprised. Yuto looked at Ryosuke who was having a questioning look on his face then yuto suddenly remembered something then stood up.

 

 “I suddenly remembered I invited the whole group to hang out here after the fireworks display…” Yuto said in a low voice because he’s scared of ryosuke’s reaction. Ryosuke was surprised and was about to smack yuto but his body is in so much pain he can’t even stand up yet.

“NAKAJIMA YUTO!!!!!!!!!” Ryosuke hissed with gritted teeth as yuto scratched his head and fake smiled not even caring about the others anymore but worried how ryosuke will punish him ones he’s okay.

 

 

 


End file.
